Soy tuya, y tú ¿Eres mío?
by P0etess
Summary: Lysa estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa para salvar la vida de su adorado Petyr, incluso a desafiar a los mismísimos dioses. Advertencia: violación.


— Mi amor…

Las palabras le quemaron la garganta mientras que un sollozo las convirtió en un frágil susurro, una declaración a media noche de la que sólo las estrellas eran conscientes, pues ni siquiera la luna parecía hallarse en el cielo.

Tomó su mano con suma delicadeza, como si estuviera hecho de cristal y cerró los ojos cuando sintió su piel arder contra la suya. Un suave quejido salió de aquellos labios resecos por la fiebre, murmurando palabras que no verbalizaba, mientras el delirio se lo arrebataba poco a poco de su lado. Y ella ardía a su lado también, pero por la impotencia de ver al amor de su vida postrado en una cama, repudiado por todos, a merced de unos dioses caprichosos a los que empezaba a cansarse de rezar.

— Por favor, Petyr, no me dejes… quédate conmigo; mi amor, por favor…

Con cuidado, destapó la sábana que lo cubría y pudo ver la herida que marcaba su hombro y parte de su cuello hinchada, cerrándose poco a poco. Pero eso no era garantía de nada, bien podría haberse infectado, o aquello había dicho el maestre cuando se dignó a visitarlo aquella misma tarde. Pero su Petyr era fuerte, sobreviviría, tenía que hacerlo. No podía dejarla sola, no podía hacerla vivir en un mundo en el que él no estuviera… no podía.

Un nuevo quejido, esta vez, más lastimero que el anterior. Alarmada, comprobó cómo su frente ardía aún más y cómo parecía quejarse de algo, tratando de removerse infructuosamente.

— Shhh, estoy aquí contigo, estoy aquí. ¿Qué necesitas? Dímelo, por favor. Dímelo y lo tendrás.

Vio como parecía boquear en busca del suficiente aire como para formular algo y se pegó a él, tratando de poner toda su atención en lo que podría estar diciendo, desesperada por ayudarlo del modo que fuera.

— Frío… mucho frío… me muero… —consiguió oír, antes de que la tos lo obligara a dejar de hablar.

— No, por favor… —lágrimas calientes volvieron a rodar por las pálidas mejillas de Lysa, mientras acunaba su rostro, fuera de sí. —Tienes que vivir. Tienes que quedarte conmigo. Por favor… no puedo vivir sin ti.

Sin embargo, Petyr parecía consumirse a ojos vista. Su rostro parecía estar macilento a la luz de las velas y cada vez se le hacía más difícil respirar, al mismo tiempo que ardía en fiebre y su cuerpo era presa de violentos temblores. La muerte parecía estar dispuesta a querer llevárselo de su lado antes de tiempo, cuando ni siquiera habían podido compartir un primer beso, o hacerlo suyo…

Y de pronto, la iluminación. Sus ojos se abrieron mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rubor ante la idea que rondaba su mente. "Si lo tomo como mío a ojos de los dioses, quizás éstos me lo devuelvan." Era arriesgado, pero sus plegarias no habían dado el menor resultado. A lo mejor aquello lo haría. O al menos, era la excusa que iba a repetirse para hacer algo con lo que llevaba soñando muchísimos años.

— Frío… tanto frío…

Aquel lastimero susurro terminó de decidirla, por lo que con manos inexpertas y murmurando dulces naderías en su oído para tranquilizarlo, le desabrochó los pantalones con dedos temblorosos, mientras que su corazón bailaba claqué dentro de su pecho, en una mezcla de expectación, deseo y miedo que era sencillamente indescriptible.

— Shh… estoy aquí, mi amor. —El sonrojo de sus mejillas se extendió por su cuerpo al subirse a su lecho para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, sin desvestirse. Exhaló un suspiro entrecortado por los nervios y cerró los ojos para darse valor mientras se arremangaba los faldones, tratando de ampararse en la oscuridad de la noche para sentirse segura. — No voy a dejarte ir, Petyr. No puedo hacerlo…

Su amado susurró algo, pero no pudo descifrar qué era. En aquellos momentos, poco importaba. Lo único que debía averiguar era cómo introducirlo dentro de ella, porque no parecía hacerlo por sí solo. Oh, su pobre Petyr… seguro que estaba tan débil que por eso no se movía, debía ser eso.

Por ello, pese a sentir su piel arder a causa de la timidez que la invadió, tomó delicadamente su miembro con su mano, el cual pareció "despertar" ante su agarre. Su boca se abrió silenciosamente ante aquel descubrimiento, pero decidió que trataría de desentrañar su significado posteriormente, cuando todo hubiera acabado. Ahora, todo lo que importaba era introducirlo en ella, justo en…

— ¡Ah! —Un gemido incontrolable escapó de sus labios en cuando su miembro se deslizó en su interior, el cual parecía estar expandiéndose para aceptarlo dentro de sí. Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para ahogar un grito ante aquella explosión de ardor húmedo que sintió ante la fricción de ambos.

Lágrimas acudieron a las comisuras de sus ojos, mas no se permitió derramarlas en ese instante. Aquel era un momento feliz, pese a las circunstancias. Había cumplido su sueño. Ahora Petyr era suyo, para siempre… y la sensación de plenitud era sobrecogedora, tanto que toda su existencia cobró sentido gracias a aquello.

Con cuidado, se inclinó hasta apoyar las manos en la almohada y comenzó a subir y bajar muy despacio, tortuosamente, en un ritmo enloquecedoramente lento; tanto para aliviar el dolor que sentía como por el deseo de que aquello nunca terminara. A medida que el dolor se desvaneció y se acomodó a su tamaño, aumentó poco a poco el ritmo con el que balanceaba sensualmente sus caderas, mientras que repartía besos por todo el rostro de su amado para que siguiera consciente, viviendo aquel momento con ella.

Lysa perdió la noción del tiempo; las velas se consumieron, dejando que sólo la oscuridad viera el fino sudor que los bañaba, los alientos que se entremezclaban, los dedos curiosos y la infinidad de besos robados que fueron prodigados entre aquellas sábanas, donde se entrelazaron dos vidas para siempre, desafiando al destino y a los mismísimos dioses.

Y cuando el sol apareció tímidamente en el cielo, poniendo fin a aquella mágica noche, el alba trajo consigo las cenizas en las que se convirtió el corazón de Lysa Tully en el momento en el que Petyr Baelish, el amor de su vida, el dueño de su corazón, su alma y ahora también su cuerpo y su destino; la agarró temblorosamente por las caderas y de una única embestida acompañada de un gemido ronco, disparó su simiente dentro de ella mientras pronunciaba el nombre de su hermana como una oración.

— Cat… Catelyn, te amo.

Y con esa declaración, Baelish cayó en un profundo sueño, completamente ajeno al hecho de que Lysa cayó desplomada y sin fuerzas sobre él, apoyando su frente en la suya mientras lloraba desgarradoramente, comprendiendo en ese momento que aunque le hubiera dado absolutamente todo de sí misma, él no podía entregarle la única cosa en el mundo que ella deseaba.

Su corazón.


End file.
